


Your Strength is in Your Weakness

by DarkEmpress86



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 04, Return, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmpress86/pseuds/DarkEmpress86
Summary: Lucifer has been gone for six months, and Chloe has been dealing as best as she can...Also, I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Your Strength is in Your Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written in at least 16 years, and the first time I've ever written a sex scene. This idea wouldn't leave me alone, and I just wanted to write something while I yearn for season 5. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!

Chloe looked around her living room and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. She was surrounded by her friends tonight. Ella had wanted a Tribe Night, but not feeling quite up to that, Chloe had suggested extending invitations to Dan and Amenadiel as well. A quiet night with drinks and friends at home. Trixie and baby Charlie were asleep in the next room, Ella and Linda were talking about some new movie they wanted to see, Dan and Amenadiel were discussing something Chloe couldn't quite make out, and Maze was drinking vodka straight from the bottle, looking bored. Chloe sipped at her wine and allowed her mind to drift towards Lucifer as she absentmindedly played with the bullet necklace around her neck. She had put it on that night and hadn't taken it off since. It had been six months since he left her on the balcony of his penthouse. Six months since he had kissed her goodbye. Six months since her heart had broken.

Several times, she had asked if Amenadiel could give Lucifer a message from her, but on the two occasions he had tried, Lucifer had refused to see him. He told Chloe she could try praying to Lucifer instead, and so she had. Every night, as she was falling asleep, she would direct her thoughts toward him, with intent, as Amenadiel had instructed. Sometimes she would tell him about her day, about a new case she was working, maybe something Trixie had said or done. She always told him how much she missed him, and that she hoped one day he'd be able to come home to her. She had no idea if he could hear her, but it gave her some small comfort to think that he could. She wondered how things were going there, what he'd been through, if he was okay. Why had he refused to see Amenadiel? She couldn't bear the thought of him there, alone, possibly even hurt, if the demons had been rebelling against him. Maze had told her a little of what Lucifer could expect upon his return, and it had filled Chloe with dread and anguish. She knew he was strong, fast, and practically invulnerable as long as she wasn't near him, but she also knew that he no longer had Maze with him, and that he would be sorely outnumbered if there was a demonic uprising.

Maze's voice pulled Chloe out of her thoughts. "Hey Decker, you gonna drink that wine or are you gonna sit there and brood all night?"

Everyone went quiet as their attention focused on Chloe.

"I'm not brooding, Maze, I was just-"

"Yeah, you were. You were brooding. You have that look you get when you start thinking about Lucifer."

Chloe's eyebrows came down and her nose scrunched, irritated that she'd been caught. "I'm not discussing this right now. I just want to enjoy my wine and the company of my friends, is that too much to ask?"

Maze opened her mouth to respond, but Linda interrupted. "Maze, perhaps you should let Chloe deal with things the way she needs to deal with them. Everyone processes and handles things differently."

"We're supposed to be hanging out and having a good time, and she's barely touched her wine or said two words because she can't stop thinking about that asshole!" Maze growled.

"Oh, like you're any better, sitting there guzzling vodka while you pine over Eve!" Chloe shot back. She regretted it as soon as the words left her lips. She knew Maze was missing both Lucifer and Eve, and it was taking a toll on her.

Ella, not wanting things to escalate, stood up and smiled, holding her hands out in a placating manner. "Hey guys, let's talk about something else! Also, kids sleeping in the next room, right? So maybe we should keep it down?"

"Whatever," Maze grumbled. "Shouldn't have said anything." It was as close to an apology as she was willing to get.

Chloe sighed. "I'm sorry Maze, I shouldn't have said that." She tossed back the rest of her wine and sat the glass down on the table next to her. "I'm heading to the kitchen for a refill, anyone want anything while I'm up?" she asked, wanting to break the tension. Before anyone had a chance to answer, there was a knock at the door. Chloe looked up in confusion. "Who could that be? Pretty much everyone I know is already here," she said with a small chuckle. The apartment was quiet as Chloe made her way to the front door. Everyone was curious as to who could be knocking this late in the evening.

Chloe opened the door and her breath caught in her throat. Standing there looking exhausted, dirty, and a little bloody, was Lucifer. Chloe's hands came up and covered her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. Lucifer's face displayed a mixture of apprehension, hope and longing. When he spoke, his voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Hello detective."

A cry broke from her lips and she launched herself at him, arms wrapping around him as his name came forth in a half laugh, half sob. She buried her face in his chest and cried. Lucifer hesitated, but only for a moment, before his arms came around her as he buried his face in her hair. He couldn't stop the tears as they rolled down his cheeks and into her golden locks.

"I missed you so much, darling," he whispered as Chloe gripped him tighter. She pulled her head back to look up at him. A smile came over her face as she whispered back, "I missed you, too. So much." Lucifer bent his head down and rested his forehead against hers. Chloe closed her eyes as her emotions swept over her. "Are you...back? For good?

"Yes."

"You won't leave again?"

"Not unless you ask me to."

"So never, then," she breathed.

Lucifer let out a small, surprised chuckle. Chloe brought her hand to his face, cupping his cheek and drawing him closer. Gently, she pressed her lips to his. He responded with all the love, longing and passion that he felt for his beloved detective. Everything else fell away, until it was just the two of them, locked in a passionate embrace. The kiss seemed to last forever, and yet, not long enough. Chloe gently pulled away, breathless, and smiled at him. Lucifer smiled back, complete and utter joy written all over his face.

"As much as I'd love to stand here kissing you all night, it's chilly out and I think you really need a shower. You kinda stink," she said with a grin, as she pulled him over the threshold and closed the door.

Lucifer laughed as he rubbed his hand over his face, wiping away all traces of the tears he'd shed. "Yes, I haven't had the luxury of a shower in quite some time. I imagine I'm not smelling my best."

"Well that was gross," Maze's voice interrupted. Chloe turned to see her standing a few feet behind her. Maze walked up to Lucifer and glared at him.

"Mazikeen, I-"

"Save it. We'll talk about it later. You should spend some time with Chloe. This night was getting boring anyway, I'm outta here. I'll see you soon though, and we'll talk then. You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now for leaving the way you did."

Lucifer scoffed, then sighed. "Very well, Maze, we'll discuss this later."

As Maze walked out the door, Chloe noticed that everyone else was lingering at the edge of the living room. Linda broke the silence. "I think that's our cue to leave as well," she said with a soft smile. She turned to Amenadiel. "Could you go get Charlie ready to go home?" Amenadiel leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Of course Linda." As Amenadiel headed into Trixie's room to get his son, Ella walked up to Lucifer and hugged him tightly.

"Aww I'm so glad you're back buddy, we missed you so much! Are you okay?" Lucifer gently returned her hug. "Yes, I'm fine, Miss Lopez, nothing a hot shower and a good night's sleep won't fix!" He flashed her his trademark grin, but Chloe could see that it didn't quite reach his eyes. Ella let go of him and stepped back. She didn't look convinced, but smiled back. "I'm here if you wanna talk. I'm gonna get going too." She turned toward the living room. "Hey Dan, you wanna get an Uber with me?"

"Nah, I only had one beer, I'm okay to drive."

"Alright, that's cool, have a great night you guys!" she called softly as she walked out the door. A quiet chorus of "goodnights" and "byes" and a soft "goodnight Miss Lopez" rang out. As Amenadiel came out of Trixie's room, baby Charlie in his carrier, Linda stepped up to Lucifer and gently squeezed his forearm. "Should I expect to see you for a session soon?"

"Perhaps so, doctor," Lucifer said with a slight smile. "I find myself not quite as cured as I thought." Linda smiled back and said, "Well, just call and make an appointment whenever you're ready, Lucifer." She turned to Chloe and gave her a hug. "Goodnight guys." She walked to the door and waited for Amenadiel. Amenadiel reached out and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm so happy you're back Luci. We all missed you. You and I have a lot to discuss," he glanced at Chloe and smiled, "but not tonight." Lucifer gave a small nod. "Another time, brother, but soon, I promise." Amenadiel joined Linda, and they, too, departed for the night. Dan was the last one left. He looked Lucifer up and down as he walked toward him.

"Man, you look terrible. What the hell happened?"

"Exactly that, Daniel."

"What?"

"Hell."

Dan gave a little laugh and shook his head. "Well, whatever happened, I'm glad you're okay. You're a dick, but you make Chloe happy and that's all that really matters." He pulled Lucifer away from Chloe and lowered his voice. "But if you ever leave her like that again, I don't give a shit what's going on in your life, I _will_ kick your ass. Chloe went through hell while you were gone. She doesn't deserve to suffer like that."

"I assure you Daniel, my leaving couldn't be avoided. But I'm back now, and I have no intention of leaving again. And if it's any consolation, my extended absence was absolute Hell for me as well." Dan nodded and turned back to Chloe. "I know she's sleeping, but do you want me to take Trixie tonight instead of picking her up in the morning? I'm pretty sure I can get her back to my place without her even waking up," he said with a smile. Chloe bit her lip and mulled it over. No way was she letting Lucifer out of her sight right now. Besides, tomorrow was Saturday and it was Dan's weekend with Trixie anyway. "Yeah okay Dan, that'd be great. Just don't tell her Lucifer is back yet. She'll be upset that she didn't get to see him."

"I'll take her to the zoo or something tomorrow, make a day of it. I'm sure she'll love it."

"I'm sure she will Dan, thanks." She led Lucifer to the couch while they waited for Dan to collect Trixie. Once they'd left, Chloe moved closer to Lucifer and leaned into his side, resting her cheek on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on top of hers. "I came straight here, you know," he murmured. "I don't even know how long I've been gone, but considering Charlie isn't much bigger than he was the last time I saw him, it can't have been too terribly long."

"Six months," Chloe whispered.

"Six months? Really, is that all?" he asked, shock evident in his voice. Chloe pulled back a bit to look at him. "Maze said time moves differently there...how long was it for you?"

Lucifer closed his eyes with a sigh, and shook his head slightly. "Much, much longer, darling."

Chloe snuggled back into him and sighed contentedly.

"I heard you, you know. I heard every word," he whispered.

Chloe lifted her head to look at him. "I wondered about that. Amenadiel gave me the idea after he visited and said you refused to see him."

"I-I just...couldn't. I couldn't speak to him then. It was too painful to even think about news from home, especially while I was taking care of small demonic rebellions here and there. I couldn't afford to show them any weakness. I couldn't afford to be distracted."

"Do you want to talk about what happened while you were there?"

"Not particularly. Perhaps at some point, but not tonight. To be quite honest, right now all I want is to get clean, and go to sleep. I was wondering..." he paused, hesitant to continue, perhaps afraid of what her answer would be.

"What, Lucifer?"

"Could I stay here tonight? I find myself not wanting to be alone."

Chloe smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "Of course you can, Lucifer. I finally have you back home, I'm not letting you get too far away from me anytime soon." She leaned back and grabbed his hand as she stood up, pulling him up with her. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I think I have a pair of sweatpants that'll fit you. I know it's not what you'd prefer, but at least they're clean." He followed her upstairs and into her bedroom. "Towels and washcloths are in the closet in the bathroom. Make yourself at home," she said with a soft smile.

"Thank you," Lucifer murmured as he bent down to kiss her. It was meant to be a brief kiss, but turned into something more passionate. Chloe made a soft noise of approval as his tongue made its way into her mouth, teasing and caressing. Before it could progress any further, Lucifer broke away, breathing heavily. "My apologies, detective. I got carried away."

"I'm not complaining," Chloe said with a smile. "But you still need to shower, and I'm sure you're exhausted. Let me find those sweatpants." Lucifer watched her as she rifled through her dresser and produced a pair of dark gray sweatpants that were probably a few inches too short for his long frame. She straightened up and handed the pants to him. "Right. I'll just...go shower then. Thank you again," he said, lips curving into a half smile. Chloe watched him as he made his way into her en-suite bathroom, closing the door behind him.

As she heard the shower start, she quickly changed into her sleep clothes, a soft, thin tank top and a short pair of sleep shorts. She started to settle into bed, then thought about the last time she had changed her sheets. Deciding it hadn't been that long, and the sheets still smelled fresh, she settled against her pillows and scrolled through her phone, not really paying attention to what she was looking at. Her thoughts were on the man...angel...devil...currently occupying her shower. She had so many things she wanted to say, talk about, ask him, but she knew now was not the time. She didn't want to overwhelm him. Having been lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the shower cut off, and she didn't notice when the bathroom door opened.

"Detective?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, jerking her out of her thoughts. Lucifer was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing the sweatpants he'd borrowed, looking clean and, quite frankly, delicious. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She looked at him and smiled. "It's okay, I was just lost in thought, I guess."

"Ah. Do you perhaps have an extra toothbrush?"

"Yeah, top shelf in the medicine cabinet."

"Thank you. I'll be out in a moment." He turned and walked back into the bathroom, leaving the door open this time. She listened to the running water as he brushed his teeth. When he appeared in the doorway again, he hesitated. Chloe patted the bed next to her.

"Come lie down. I'm going to brush my teeth and then I'll join you." Lucifer gave her a soft smile and made his way to the opposite side of the bed as Chloe went to the bathroom.

When she had finished brushing her teeth and had freshened up a little, she went back out to her bedroom. Lucifer was lying on his back, eyes closed, one arm behind his head. Chloe went to her side of the bed quietly, thinking he was probably already asleep. She got into bed gently and turned her lamp off. In the quiet darkness, she listened to the sound of Lucifer breathing. She turned toward him, careful not to jostle the bed too much. In the faint light coming through her window, she could see that his head was turned slightly toward her, and she could just make out the faint glimmer of his eyes, looking at her.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Yes," he replied softly.

Chloe moved closer to him, until the front of her body was brushing against his side. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she gently laid her hand on his chest. When he didn't move, she snuggled a little closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "Is this alright?"

"Yes," he whispered again, as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her even closer. "It's more than alright." This new position had her head moving to his upper chest, and she could hear his heart beating. The sound was soothing. She had missed him so much, and now here he was, in her bed, snuggling with her. She felt his hand stroking her hair, and it felt so good to just be with him, touching him, being touched by him.

"I didn't know if we would ever have this," she murmured. "I was afraid you wouldn't be able to come back."

"So was I, darling. But I'm here now. And I will never willingly leave again."

Chloe noticed that 'willingly,' but decided not to comment on it now. She was in bed, with the man she loved, and she was happy for the first time in a long time. She sighed and snuggled into him a little more as he pulled the blanket up around them. As she was drifting off to sleep, she mumbled, "Goodnight Lucifer. I love you."

His arm tightened around her, and she drifted off to sleep as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered, "And I, you, Chloe. Goodnight."

Chloe awoke slowly, the dawn of a new day beginning to peek through her bedroom window. At first she wondered if it had all been a dream, but then she became aware of the warmth at her back, the arm wrapped around her middle. Lucifer. He was really here, in her bed, pressed up against her in his sleep. She smiled and wiggled against him a little, overjoyed that it was real. That he was finally home. His breathing changed slightly, and he pressed closer to her back. That was when Chloe felt it. Something hard pressing into her ass. Her breath caught and she felt a clench in her lower body. Suddenly she was very awake, and very aware that they were in bed, both wearing very little clothing.

She gasped a little as she felt Lucifer's hand move up her abdomen, tantalizingly close to her breast. She tried not to think about it too much. She was pretty sure he was still asleep, and he hadn't made any of his usual jokes or innuendo since he'd returned the previous night. She wasn't sure he would want this right now, and she didn't want to do anything that might upset him. She pulled away from him a little, moving slowly so as not to wake him up. Instead, he tightened his arm around her and pulled her back against him. She turned slightly to look at him, finding his eyes half open and a small smile forming on his lips.

"Good morning, detective," he murmured. "Going somewhere?"

She smiled back. "No, I just didn't want to wake you up. You need your sleep."

"I can think of other things I need right now, darling," he purred.

Her smile turned into a grin. "Hmm, yeah, I noticed..." She turned her body the rest of the way and trailed her hand up his chest. Lucifer's breath stuttered as his grip on her tightened. Chloe looked up at him through her eyelashes as she leaned closer to him. He seemed to be holding his breath, almost as if he couldn't believe this was happening. She closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to his, and then he was kissing her back. It was softer, gentler than she had thought it would be. She moaned a little as she felt his tongue brush against her lips. She opened and felt his tongue slide against hers, caressing, stoking the fire that was building in her body. She pressed herself closer to him, one hand wrapped around the back of his neck as her other hand gripped his hair. She felt his hand slide to the hem of her tank top, then slip underneath. He trailed his fingers softly against her side, moving slowly upwards.

It wasn't enough. She needed to touch him, to feel him everywhere. She broke the kiss and pulled back, sitting up a little. She watched Lucifer's face go from mild disappointment to wonder as she pulled her tank top over her head, now naked except for her sleep shorts. She threw the blanket to the foot of the bed and pressed her body against Lucifer's. His arms came around her and his fingers moved lightly up her back. She began pressing soft kisses to his chest, moving slowly up, to his neck, then his jawline. Lucifer let out a soft moan as her lips met his once again, and suddenly there was nothing gentle about the way he was kissing her back. It was all lips, tongue and teeth, as her body was consumed by her desire for him.

Lucifer rubbed a thumb over the hardened peak of her breast, and she moaned, low and wanton. She let out a gasp as he suddenly flipped their position, and he was above her, lowering his head and taking her nipple into his hot mouth. She moaned again as he sucked and licked, lightly scraping his teeth over her. She scratched her nails down his chest and he groaned, gently grinding his hips into hers. She could feel him, hard and long and hot, so close to where she needed him. She started rocking her hips upward, seeking his friction against her core. Lucifer moaned again, and placed a hand on Chloe's hip, bringing her movement to a halt.

"If you keep that up, darling, I'm not going to last, and I refuse to come in my pants like some horny teenager."

Chloe let out a small giggle. "Well maybe you should take them off," she said, as she reached towards his waistband. She slid her hand inside and gripped him, and he cursed and bucked his hips as she began to lightly stroke him. She had seen him naked before, but never when he was aroused, and he was much bigger than she had anticipated. She felt a bolt of desire shoot straight to her center as she imagined what he would feel like inside her.

"Chloe...love...you have to stop, I'm so close..." He grabbed her hand and pulled it out of his pants, then reached down to her shorts and started tugging them off. As he pushed her shorts lower, he trailed hot, open mouth kisses down her sternum, to her belly, then the tops of her thighs. He rose up on his knees as he pulled her shorts the rest of the way off, then tossed them to the floor before leaning down to kiss his way back up her legs. As he got to her thighs, he nibbled gently on the inside of one, then bit down a little harder on the other. Chloe gasped and gripped his hair in her hands, tugging him closer to where she needed him. Lucifer let out a breathy chuckle. "Eager, darling?"

"Lucifer... _please_ ," she moaned. She was so hot and wet for him, and she was aching, throbbing, begging to be touched. Her breath shot out of her and she nearly screamed as his tongue found her clit, soft and wet and warm. He dipped his tongue lower into her folds and lapped at the gathering wetness. He made a noise that sounded halfway between a moan and a sob. "Oh Chloe, I've been dying to taste you for _years_ ," he breathed. "My imagination didn't do you justice. You are...sublime." He flattened his tongue and moved up her sex, then wrapped his lips around her swollen bud and sucked. Chloe's hips jerked upwards. " _Lucifer!_ " As he alternated between licking and sucking, he eased one finger into her. She moaned again, "Oh yes, Lucifer, _yes_ , please, more!" He hummed around her clit as a second finger joined the first, thrusting and curving slightly to hit that sweet spot inside. Her thighs began to tremble as her orgasm built. Her hands had a death grip on Lucifer's hair as she rocked her hips against his face, unable to control her movements.

Lucifer was licking, his movements tighter and more controlled, as he thrust his fingers into her faster, and suddenly she was coming, harder than she'd ever come in her life. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, she couldn't even breathe as her vision whited out and her entire body spasmed. She had received oral sex before, but it had never been like that. As she slowly came back to awareness, she could feel Lucifer gently licking her through her aftershocks, her hands still gripping his hair. She tugged him gently, encouraging him to come up towards her face. When he was close enough, she pulled him down and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. Her hands moved down his sides to the waistband of his borrowed sweatpants, and she started pushing them down his hips. When she had pushed them down as far as she could reach, Lucifer took over, briefly pushing himself up as he kicked them off.

He lowered his body back to hers, and kissed her again. They moaned in unison as his cock brushed against her entrance. Lucifer shuddered and broke the kiss, only to take her nipple into his mouth once again. The sensation made Chloe arch her back, and she felt him nudging at her wetness again. He laved and nibbled before turning his attention to the hardened tip of her other breast. Chloe reached her hand down between them and gripped his erection tightly. Lucifer jerked and threw his head back, moaning. With her other hand, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down, whispering in his ear, "I need you inside me Lucifer. _Please_. I need to feel you..." She lined him up with her entrance and, wrapping one leg around his hip, encouraged him to push his way inside.

Lucifer moved slowly, and Chloe was grateful because he was bigger than anyone she'd ever been with. She couldn't help but groan with ecstasy as he slowly stretched and filled her, inch by inch. When he finally bottomed out, they both let out a low moan.

"Oh Chloe, darling, you feel amazing," Lucifer whispered as he began to move inside her slowly. "So hot and wet and tight, love."

Chloe whimpered as he pulled out almost all the way, then thrust back in. " _Lucifer_ ," she moaned, "You feel so good, so so good." Her nails dug into his back as he picked up the pace, thrusting over and over, perfectly hitting that spot inside her that made her gasp in delight. When she looked at him, his expression was one of total awe and amazement, and she was sure it mirrored her own.

Lucifer grabbed her leg and propped it on his shoulder, and she gasped at the change in angle. Suddenly her body was racing towards another peak, and she was certain it was going to be even more intense than the first one. _This one might actually make me pass out_ , she thought, before another thrust had her arching her back, keening wildly at the sensation.

" _Lucifer_ ," she groaned, "I'm so close..."

He reached between them and began rubbing tight circles into her clit. "Come for me, Chloe, let me see you fall apart darling." She keened again as he began using controlled thrusts to hit her G-spot, over and over, until something inside her burst, and she was coming again, screaming his name as her nails dug into his back. Lucifer's thrusts became faster and more erratic as he chased his own release, and suddenly all Chloe could see was a wall of white as he came, chanting her name into the crook of her neck over and over again.

She cradled his head to her, both of them panting heavily as they tried to regain their breath. Her eyes moved to his shoulders, and the wall of white suddenly made sense. His beautiful, glowing wings were stretched wide, spanning almost the entire width of her bedroom. She reached up to touch his feathers, and his entire body shuddered. He lifted his head to glare over his shoulder.

"Bloody feathery nuisances."

Chloe giggled and pulled his face down to kiss him. When they broke apart, Lucifer folded his wings away and moved to lie down, pulling her with him as he went. She rested her head on his chest and sighed contentedly. "That was amazing," she breathed.

Lucifer chuckled. "I'm usually good with words, darling, but that was beyond my ability to describe." She laughed and snuggled closer, throwing her leg over his and wrapping her arm around his chest. "How long before you're ready for round two, love?" She swatted at his arm half-heartedly. "Round two? Lucifer, I can't feel the lower half of my body yet." She looked up at him with a smile, and he grinned back. "That won't last for long, I assure you. Before you know it, I'll have you coming apart again," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed again, and rose up to kiss him. "I love you, Lucifer," she said against his lips. He kissed her again, and said, "You are my weakness, but you are also my greatest strength. You love me, in spite of all that I am."

"No, Lucifer, I love you _for all that you are_. Every part of you. _I love you_."

"And I love you, my darling Chloe."


End file.
